bentleyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Finally Free
Finally Free is the 2010 English mini-album from Bentley Jones. This mini-album includes the promotion singles "ST4LK3R" and "Waiting for Clouds", plus for the first time ever, "Road Trip to OBLIVION v²" from the 3-Track Sampler of Gaia Online's "PROMAGEDDON". Album Information After breaking loose of the industry’s constraints and restrictions, Bentley quietly released the protest-memoir mini-album Finally Free addressing it exclusively to his fans stating that he "made efforts to exclude any influence from labels, studios, companies, managers and agents in order to produce the purest expression of me, for me to give to you." Despite receiving no promotion and being rush-released due to existing commitments, the album was streamed over 15,000 times within 3 weeks of its release, immediately selling out the CD-version and was once again picked up for club promotion in the UK and Europe. Bentley credits his beautiful, baby niece as the star on this album's cover art. A Letter from Bentley... Below is a letter taken from the official site: TO THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD… When music becomes a profession it’s easy to neglect the most important people of all when you spend most of your time dealing with business legalities, under pressure of conformity and consummation by the machine. Even though I’ve tried my best over the years, I feel there has been a barrier between us. This album annihilates that barrier. Consider “Finally Free” a musical diary. In it are stories, anecdotes and each and every raw emotion described exactly as they were felt at the time. So much has happened over the past few years and from an outside perspective I have always professionally maintained an “everything’s fine” front… even when it hasn’t been. Behind the veil has been a rollercoaster of defining moments crammed into a very short space of time and I feel it’s about time I shared these most private moments with you. This album has been entirely created by me. Entirely. The lyrics… melodies… music… arrangements… production… recording… engineering… artwork… they’re all exactly how I wanted them to be. I made efforts to exclude any influence from labels, studios, companies, managers and agents in order to produce the purest expression of me, for me to give to you. With my work heading in drastically new and different directions next year I felt I needed to get these songs to you, which is why the album was rush released. Now was likely to be the only opportunity you’ll get to hear these songs exactly how they are, exactly as I wanted them. It was planned to be a slightly bigger affair with a few more tracks, but I felt the 9 songs that were near completed at the time surprised me in telling an absolute, accurate and honest account of all the things I wanted to shout about. Which is why the album has taken the form it now has. If you’ve ever wondered who I am… if you’ve ever been curious about my life… if you’ve ever wondered what I was thinking and how I’ve felt in both the darkest times and most magnificent moments of recent past… listen to this album. You might not find your answers, but you will have a piece of me in the only way I know how to express it. You’re all fucking awesome! You’re easily the best thing I’ve found through my music. I hope I have done right by you and I will continue to try my best. // Bx Track Listing #"Introducing… (U Won’t 4get M.E. Prelude)" #"ST4LK3R" #"Waiting for Clouds" #"Down in Tokyo" #"Birdcage" #"桜 ~Beautiful Sadness~" #"Road Trip to OBLIVION v²" (Gaia Online’s PROMAGEDDON) #"桜 ~Reprise~" #"Be It That Forever" #BONUS: "Waiting for Clouds" (Live Piano Acoustic) #BONUS: "So Much More... ~Ballad Version~" (Sonic & SEGA All-stars Racing) Tracks File:Introducing... (U Won't 4get M.E. Prelude) - Bentley Jones|"Introducing... (U Won't 4get M.E. Prelude)" File:ST4LK3R - Bentley Jones|"ST4LK3R" File:Waiting for Clouds - Bentley Jones|"Waiting for Clouds" File:Down in Tokyo - Bentley Jones|"Down in Tokyo" File:Birdcage - Bentley Jones|"Birdcage" File:桜 ~Beautiful Sadness~ - Bentley Jones|"桜 ~Beautiful Sadness~" File:Road Trip to OBLIVION v² (Gaia Online's PROMAGEDDON) - Bentley Jones|"Road Trip to OBLIVION v²" (Gaia Online's PROMAGEDDON) File:桜 ~Reprise~ - Bentley Jones|"桜 ~Reprise~" File:Be It That Forever - Bentley Jones|Be It That Forever File:Waiting for Clouds (Live Piano Acoustic) - Bentley Jones|BONUS: "Waiting for Clouds" (Live Piano Acoustic) File:So Much More... ~Ballad Version~|BONUS: "So Much More... ~Ballad Version~" ﻿ Finally Free BONUS TRACKS Finally Free BONUS TRACKS is a digital selection of remixes composed by Phunkstar and Fantazia Projekt. These tracks were originally going to be released on a single titled ST4LK3R / Waiting for Clouds, but it was revised due to the inclusion of the Fantazia Projekt remixes of "桜 ~Beautiful Sadness~". All remixes are available for free download via Mediafire from the main site. http://bentleyjones.com/downloads/finally-free-free-downloads/ Track Listing #"ST4LK3R" (Fantazia Projekt Edit) #"Waiting for Clouds" (Phunkstar Radio Mix) #"桜 ~Beautiful Sadness~" (Fantazia Projekt Edit) #"ST4LK3R" (Fantazia Projekt Remix) #"桜 ~Beautiful Sadness~" (Fantazia Projekt Remix) Tracks File:ST4LK3R (Fantazia Projekt Remix) - Bentley Jones|"ST4LK3R" (Fantazia Projekt Remix) File:Waiting for Clouds (Phunkstar Radio Mix) - Bentley Jones|"Waiting for Clouds" (Phunkstar Radio Mix) File:桜 ~Beautiful Sadness~ (Fantazia Projekt Remix) - Bentley Jones|"桜 ~Beautiful Sadness~" (Fantazia Projekt Remix) Gallery 304px-Finally Free.jpg|''Finally Free'' 304px-Finallyfree digitalcover.jpg|''Finally Free'' Digital Sleeve 304px-Finallyfree mrcdr cover.jpg|''Finally Free'' MRCD-R Sleeve R-2687124-1296578576.jpeg|''Finally Free'' CD ST4LK3R.png|"ST4LK3R" 202px-ST4LK3R Press Shot.jpg|"ST4LK3R" Press Shot Waiting_for_Clouds.png|"Waiting for Clouds" Waiting_for_Clouds_(Live_Piano_Acoustic).png|"Waiting for Clouds" (Live Piano Acoustic) 470px-Finally_Free_Official_Site.jpg|''Finally Free'' Official Site Wrapper1_finallyfree.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site: Finally Free Themed References Category:Finally Free Category:Mini-Albums